


She's Gone

by Kelly_J_Jackson



Series: Suicide Awareness [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_J_Jackson/pseuds/Kelly_J_Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Gone

I explore,  
I explored,  
I will keep on exploring,  
Even though she’s gone.

I keep my head high,  
I kept my head high,  
I will keep my head high,  
Even though she’s gone.

I march on,  
I marched on,  
I will keep marching on,   
Even though she’s gone.

I keep my tears in,  
I kept my tears in,  
I will keep my tears in,  
Even though she’s gone.

I keep my anger inside,  
I kept my anger inside,  
I will keep my tears inside,  
Even though she’s gone.

I conceal everything,  
I even keep my anger in,  
But I’m still anger at that thing,  
That drove her over the edge.

I go to her grave,  
Every 5th of May,  
Which is the date engraved,  
Under her short, cute name.

I pretend to brave,  
To be tough and strong,   
Just for her and the love she gave,  
But my question is; what went wrong?

I explore,  
I explored,  
I will keep on exploring,  
Even though she’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Done! What did you think? Who wrote this poem? Why am I asking questions? This is a sequel to Long Gone! Hope you like it! Kelly J. is out!


End file.
